Drop Dead
by Gnkhoran
Summary: It was supposed to be like any other job. No new challenges when my father handed me the folder. There was a name and a face. That's enough to go on. There were six of us. It use to be thirteen. But they got caught. So my father killed them. But I would never get caught. Because I am my father's daughter. And you can't upset the boss now, can you? Who was I meant to kill?
1. Prologue

It was supposed to be like any other job. No knew challenges when my father handed me the folder. There was a name and a face. That's enough to go on.

There were six of us. It use to be thirteen. But they got caught. So my father killed them. But I would never get caught. Because I am my father's daughter. And you can't upset the boss now, can you?

Who was I meant to kill?

Niall James Horan.

London.

There was a blurry picture attached.

Well, off to London.


	2. Chapter 1

The cold October air was nipping at my skin. My black spandex jacket clung to me like a second skin, not offering much warmth. I palmed my hips and felt comfort with my small flat daggers slipped inside my leggings.

The last nights have been pretty boring. I've been sitting on the roof across the alleyway for three nights now. Just watching. I've never had this much trouble before. Niall Horan's men always appeared in the alley and disappeared. It was like they were walking through a portal, I couldn't ever find the door.

There were three other exits/entrances which were used frequently by the same men. One dark haired, and two with brown hair. The dark haired man was always carrying something, whereas the other men looked adrenaline pumped, ready for something. I trailed the one with longer hair to find him beat up a middle aged man. Something about money. It wasn't important. But through following the long haired man I had found the concealed exit.

If famous Niall Horan gang leader was ever coming to the surface, it would be through there. No cameras. On an unpopular street, with only run down apartments and warehouses. 

I looked at my watch. Three in the morning. The black haired man came out of the darkness. _Bingo._ I shot off my perch when I realized he was talking to a blonde haired man. I pulled out my binoculars. _Yup. Niall Horan._ He was actually very unimpressive. He must have been at least three inches shorter than the two men with brown hair. _Shit._ There is four of them now. And I'm not authorized to kill anyone else.

Before they left and my chance to go home was obstructed, I flew across the roofs as fast as I could. I landed on the fire escape with a loud ring.

"What the heck?" One of them said. But I was already gone when they left. I dropped down using the shadows and immobilized the dark haired man. He was out.

I whipped out my knives and lunged at the man with the long hair.

"Liam get Louis on the line." Niall Horan shouted.

I dodged a punch which the man threw all his weight into making him step forward of balance. I stabbed the dagger into his shoulder and hit his head against the cement.

The man called Liam came at me. He was fast, but not fast enough, I shoved him into the brick wall. He was knocked out to I had only a few seconds to kill Niall. Niall was just leaning against the wall. He pushed off and put his fists up.

"Come on now. Let's see what you got." He said. That's all I needed. I sprang forward aiming for his neck but he dodged with incredible speed. You usually don't find this kind of speed in men. He was so inhumanly fast. He threw a punch but I blocked with my forearm and landed my elbow into his head. I was ripped off balance. _Dammit. Liam must be up._ I plunged my dagger towards his heart despite my father's orders.

There was a faint click of a gun. "Uh uh uhh. Nope. I wouldn't do that." A deep accented voice sounded from behind me. I froze, dropping my hands to my sides. Liam knocked the knives far away and wrenched my arms behind my back. A warm hand squeezed my chin. "You look like someone I know. Hmmm. Who are you?" I tore my face away from his hands. "You know I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Do it." I rasped. _Father will kill me anyways._

"Okay." He shrugged. The cold metal of the gun was pressed to my forehead. He paused. 

"Walter Grey. You look like Walter Grey." He said pulling away the gun.

"What are you doing?" I said, panic evident in my voice. I started to struggle in Liam's iron grip.

"You are his daughter! And you were sent to kill me! HAHAHAHA. What a piss poor attempt for the most notorious assassin." He paused. "No, I'm not going to kill you. You want that don't you? Your old man will do it for me. I'll just keep you for awhile." He pulled the cyanide that Manticore, my father's organization, provides everyone with. "You know I am good friends with him? I use to work with him quite closely."

"Let me go!" I yelled frustrated.

"Oh, I'm going to do quite the opposite cupcake. I'll use you for my own personal uses, besides it doesn't hurt that you've got such a pretty face now does it?"


	3. Chapter 2

_"Oh, I'm going to do quite the opposite cupcake. I'll use you for my own personal uses, besides it doesn't hurt that you've got such a pretty face now does it?"_

I screamed throwing my head back into Liam's face, he grunted and let go of me to hold his now broken nose. I smashed him into the asphalt spinning so Niall could never get a clear shot on me. I grabbed hold of his gun and smashed his hand into the wall. He dropped the gun and dived for it, but I had already kicked it away. I sweep my leg under his but somehow I'm the one who has her back smashed into the ground.

I push him off but find myself rolling on the ground once more as Liam through a rock of a punch into my gut.

Durning my moment of well earned pain, Niall pushes me from my knees to my stomach and my nine years of training go down the drain as I'm overpowered with his knee in my back and Liam holding my legs down.

"You're cute." Niall says leaning so his lips brush me ear.

I turned my head as if I were going to whisper something back. "Fuck off."

"Hmmm. Well I'll let your anger go for now. Losing does suck. But you'll be able to redeem yourself later. Besides, its chilly outside, and we wouldn't want my new toy to catch a cold now would we?"

"You wish." I said wriggling trying to free myself.

"You're feisty, you fight everything don't you? Try fighting this bitch." Niall presses a wet cloth against my mouth and I instinctively hold my breath. He laughed.

"Niall, what are we going to do with her? Walter is probably on his way here. You know what he does to the ones that get caught." Liam warned Niall.

"Hmmm. Maybe it's time I start investing in assassins myself. Wouldn't you love to work for me angel?"

I gasped at the use of that name. "Never." I hissed.

"Idiot." He replied as I took a breath of the pungent gas.

I can't fight the tendrils of darkness that squeeze my mind black.

I regain consciousness but keep my eyes squeezed shut. The room feels like it's spinning already. When it steadies I sniff and look around. I'm in a concrete room. There is five stairs leading to a door. There are no window, no vents, no nothing. I pull against my restraints. I am duck-taped to a sturdy wooden chair. I am duck-taped. _Idiots_.

I snap my thumb forward and begin the hand movements I'd been trained to do since age 7. After about five minutes i was free and I rubbed my shoulders. There were footsteps outside the door. _Crap. No sense in hiding it now._

"How was the journey? Not to bad I hope?" Niall said. He stopped abruptly when he saw I was free.

"It was fine. I got a little hot though." I said taking off my jacket and throwing it at his feet.

He stepped over it. "Oh, sorry about that."

"You know? I don't understand why your father didn't send soldiers. It takes more than a little girl to hurt me." Niall said circling the chair. Liam was standing at the doorway looking grim. His nose was set back, but there was a nasty bruise. Maybe if I was someone else I would have grimaced.

"You said yourself you're friends with my father. Soldiers are to deal with enemies. Assassins are to deal with friends." I said meekly.

"So." Niall started, tying my arms back with rough rope that I wouldn't be able to get out of. "Are there more of you?"

"Yes." I said. _I should scare him._

"You are all trained early?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"What?" I tilted my head confused.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

I narrowed my eyes.

"We are a new breed rising.

With fire in our eyes.

We don't fear anything,

because we've already died." I said repeating the lines we say before we train every morning.

"Your propaganda doesn't scare me. In fact, you don't scare me." Niall grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You have such in innocent face for a murderer. What's you name?"

I hissed at him.

"What's your name?" He said raising his voice.

I smiled at him. A sweet smile. I wanted him to think, I wanted him to be scared. Because it's scary what a smile can hide.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" He let go of my face and punched my jaw making my face snap to the side.

I laughed. "You think you can beat the answers out of me? WHO DO YOU THINK MY FATHER IS? If you think you are going to get answers out of me this way then you really are as stupid as you look." I growled at him.

"I'll ask you again." He said, deadly calm. "What is your name?"

I sighed. "People call me angel."

"Angel. Huh? It fits you, but not your job." Niall said snarling. "I still want your name."

"Well. Even the devil was once an angel. Besides, no one expects an angel to set the world on fire."

"Niall, Louis is calling. It's really urgent." Liam said from atop the staircase.

"He's here." I said readying myself for death.

"Looks like we'll have to play later kitten. Enjoy your accommodations." Niall said gesturing at the empty room.

"Looks like your father wants to have a few words." He turned around and left, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

The room was freezing. It must be night cause god damn I could have sworn I was sweating just a few hours ago. Or what felt like a few hours ago.

The door opened and down came the long haired man.  
"How's the shoulder?" I asked smirking.  
"Bitch what do you think? You fucking stabbed me!" He growled walking behind the chair.  
"Where's Niall?" I asked impatiently.  
"Working, something came up. The names Harry by the way." He said.  
"Why on earth would I care about your name?" I snarled.  
"I thought maybe you'd recognize me. Your father's organization trained me. I passed you a few times in the mess hall." He was cutting the rope around my wrists. _Stupid boy_. When they fell lose I shot up to my feet.  
There was a click of a gun. "Don't try anything. Because a bullet in your shoulder will hurt a lot more then the stab wound you gave me." He started walking up the stairs.  
"You're leaving me untied?" I asked.  
"Yes and don't bother trying to escape, you are in a concrete box. One piece of advice from one man of hired help to another, get some rest. God knows you'll need it when Niall is done with you." He looked at me for an answer.  
"Go ahead then." I said gesturing at the door. "Underestimate me."

The door slammed open and I rubbed my eyes from my hazy state.

"Mornin' angel." A low voice said. I was yanked up to my feet and stuffed back into the chair. Ropes were raveled around my already chaffed wrists in seconds.

"Ow." I grumbled.

"Why hasn't your father come yet?" The blurry man was unmistakably Niall.

"Straight to business then?" I said still trying to rub the tiredness from my eyes.

"I asked you a question!"

"Why would he come here?" I asked innocently.

"You idiot I worked with your father! Why hasn't he come to kill you yet?" Niall growled putting his hand near my face, ready to strike.

"Maybe he can't find you." I shrugged, not bothered by the blow that was about to come.

"You know." Niall contemplated after delivering a stinging blow to my cheek. "I thought you were smarter than this. I thought you would have been able to play your cards right to dodge pain."

I chuckled, a lifeless sound. "You are going to try a lot harder than bitch slap me for me to be in pain."

"You're right. Maybe I am taking the wrong approach. Maybe I need to treat you like the stupid ass whores your father trains." Niall said kneeling at my legs placing his hands on my thighs.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed. "Those whores are good people! Forced to do horrible things because their parents owed my father money!"

"Hmmm." Niall hummed rubbing his hands up and down my legs. The entire time I was hissing at him with displeasure. "You sound like you know one."

"Ya."

"Since you won't tell me your name. What's her name?"

" _His_ name _was_ Sam." I waited for him to make fun of me. But Niall didn't. He cocked his head and removed his hands from me. _Thank god!_

"Who are you?" Niall said, not particularly to me. "Maybe your father wants you back. Maybe he wants to save you."

This I laughed at. A barking sort of laugh. Tears stung my eyes. "You really don't know who my father is? Do you?"

His eyes twinkled. "And you don't have a clue who I am? _Do you?"_

I narrowed my eyes. "You are Niall Horan."

"Yes. Yes I am. But what do I own? What do I do?" He said circling the chair.

"I don't give a shit." I spat.

"Uh uh." Niall said. "A sharp tongue can cut your throat. "

He grabbed my face in his warm hands. "Angel. What does your father do?"

"He sends people to kill low life fuckers like you." To this I got a punch sending my face snapping sideways. I returned my face to its former position, chin high, and a deadly smirk that usually make men throw the first punch.

"What does your father do?" He asked again, this time he was deadly quiet.

"He trains assassins and whores." I said avoiding the next blow.

"Good girl." Niall praised me, I snarled. "Your father's organization is massive. But. Who do you think uses his services? Surely if he was supplying different gangs there would be conflict. Men with the same training fighting each other doesn't really make much sense. Now does it?"

I began to shake with fear.

"No angel. No no no baby girl." He said touching my face with a lover's caress. "That wouldn't be fun at all."

I tried to scoot backwards, not bothering to hide my tremors of visible fear.

"I use his people.

I send the orders.

All those people you've killed?

For me.

Not for daddy.

For me."

He kissed my cheek and it took my iron will not to throw up. With disgust and fear. This man. Owns everything. I never really was working for my father. I was working for him.

Niall Horan.

Before he closed the basement door I rasped ever so quietly. "You know, it gives me this warm fuzzy feeling knowing there is a speciall place in hell for people like you."

"Yes, I know theres a speacall place in hell for me.

It's called the throne."

I didn't doubt him for one second.


End file.
